Silent Pine
by Juiles Grimm
Summary: A school bus of 25 people coming back from a out of town game go through the town of Silent Pine not knowing what is lays ahead.story is mixed with the school bus from Jeepers Creepers 2 JC &the town of silent hill Its a short story for my English class


On a road surrounded on both sides by dried corn stalks was a mustard yellow colored bus. Driving down back home from a winning baseball

game, the only noise was a chant/song by the cheerleaders that went to the game more like tagged along/

"_Go Wolves go victory, we came we saw, and concurred what does that say V-I-C-T-O-R-Y VICTORY_

_go mighty Wolves......."_

This went on for about fifteen minutes going down the road most of the other passengers were doing there own thing after the cheerleaders

two hour sing-a-long. At the front of the bus in the drivers seat sat conflicting whether she should go the shorter way through Silent Pine or

take the longer way back to Alypile High School. Going over this while thinking of the clamor behind her with some exceptions. Making her

finale decision and drove to Silent Pine. A place located on a mountain like hill with rocky terrain having part of the town in a gloomy, rocky

valley.

"So Zack how longer is it to Alypile?" wined Monica who was seated in the third row from the front had to turn around to ask him.

"Jezz we've been on the bus for only 2 hours and 30 minutes its not that _long_ and your already complaining ,so as my sister would say

'that's tragic'," said Zack while putting his head phones back on to continue playing a video game against his brother Brandon "so go back to fixing your cracked face" said Zack going back to ignoring her.

"What ever gosh you don't have to be so rude" remarked Monica turning back and started fixing her look like she has none at all on. To

tell you about her make up obsession short she applying her make up every hour making her look like a porcelain doll with paint on. Pulling

back her mocha hair ,to apply even more make up, suddenly Zoe started complaining about everything that annoys her in any way.

"Why does it have to take as long to get home from one game!?" complained Zoe looking annoyed as always next to the window right

next to Monica "I mean we can drive faster there's no cars around for miles let alone people its just farm land like they would care." Finished

folding her arms making a smug brat look. Well that's Zoe a rich, blonde brat.

"Don't worry well be there soon, I'm taking a short cut to cut the time in half so stop your wining all of you" ordered still keeping her

eyes on the road, some of the band members in the back tried to keep themselves from laughing for fear of Camille wrath. Everyone went on

talking and ignoring Zoe's never ending list of complaints, Soon after the noon sky started getting gloomy like it might rain. Then fifteen miles a

sigh to the right of the road saying:

Welcome to Silent Pines (ahead 4 miles).

"Finally a town maybe they have a grand hotel." Appraised Zoe

"SHUT UP!" yelled everyone on the bus.

"As if look at the town name, why would a place with a creepy name even have one." Whispered Emily Carson who had her head down

arms crossed being board. Driving further toward the town, as soon as the bus crossed the gates on the town almost everyone on the bus

received a feeling of dread as soon as they crossed the rusted gate. Looking around as the bus drove slower in town. They could see the

gloomy town with the absence of people made it feel like a ghost town with gray snow like substance falling from the sky, but it was not show.

It felt abandoned , dust on the windows some rust here and there. The one problem for the bus was two rust patched cars laying diagonal in

the road keeping them from going any further. Standing up at the front of the isle stood the coach.

"Ok, you kids we're going to go out side to see if there is any phone of some kind or someone we can ask what the nearest town us

since the map we have is over 30 years old so there might be some kind of change, ok were now going to split into eight groups of five so

everyone group up fast then I'll give you your orders" announced Coach Davesen walking outside to figure out what to do next.

"Hey Emily get Tom and John, and I'll get Brandon so we can be one group ok". Whispered Zack who turned around to tell her. Giving a

nod to answer her brother soon after everyone got into groups and went outside to there fate.

"Now since you all got your groups and group number, so we'll tell you which way to go," spoke Coach Davesen ", group 1 go south of

town, group 2 go south east, group 3 east, group 4 north east, 5 north, 6 north west, 7th west, and finally group 8 you go south west."

Finished Coach Davesen.

"You heard the coach move it!" yelled Assist. Coach Darwin going back inside the bus. As everyone went to the direction as they were

told. No one noticed that the sky seemed to dim to a darker shade the once sound of birds started to go away. North of town group five which

almost all the cheerleaders one of them saw a clothing store since being what store is was they all went inside. A few coughed from the dust

inside the store looking like any cloths store , but with a handful of clothing including eight mannequins downed in nurses uniform.

"That's creepy they look like so weird like they would be Emily's henchwomen" quivered Holly.

"Yeah." Answered the rest of the group looking around more doing the opposite of what they were told, then ten minutes later an

awful sound of a siren broke frightening everyone. Twenty more minutes past and the sky darkened and all the light was gone leaving the

them in the dark with a few dim lights coming from their cell phones. AT group 7.

"What's going on?" asked Zack looking around to see almost complete darkness, the siren stopped, leaving an eerie silence that you

could hear a tree fall 50 miles away. Only their shallow breathing could be heard, suddenly five screams could be heard cried out then nothing

a near silence blanketed the town.

"What was that?!" stuttered Jason looking at Fredrick if he know what was going on.

"Sounds like some of those cheerleaders it can be a good or bad thing," Mulled Fredrick

"Maybe they saw a spider or something you know how cheerleaders are. Lets go check it out." spoke Jason

"Fine lets go since we're one of the closest groups" finished Fredrick as both of them broke off from their group. Once outside of the

bookstore they heard another group of screams this time it was their group. Next came the sound of gurgling and pulling of a knife THUD

trailed by scraping sound a shadowy out line of a tall figure with something covering its head. Nailed with fear, Fredrick pulling his arm telling

him to run, but he couldn't reply his body felt like cold as ice a still deer in car headlights. Soon as the figure got closer Fredrick gave up and

ran to group one hoping he could find any survivors. Then he turned to see Jason being stabbed and lifted into the air by a giant knife wielded

by a muscle man wearing a long apron hiding his head was a metal pyramid shape. Shocked and trembling in fear Fredrick couldn't move

then.......stab the knife was know through him killing him in a instant. Else where with group 7.

"Great this is not good there has been at least six group of screams like they were being murdered what in the H-E double hockey

sticks is going on." Screamed Zack looking around with one of the flash lights they found in a tool shop.

"I don't....." Emily was cut off by another group of screams plus the sound of some kind of monster.

"I think we should go back to H.Q there's a radio their it should work." Replied Brandon

"I agree" spoke up the rest of the group running back not noticing that John and Tom were snatched by crawling disembody bodies.

Once the three got a good look at the bus they found blood stains covering the side with a very gruesome sight of the coach, assistant coach

and bus driver all chained by bared wire on the bus all cut in a way that is not to be mentioned only in classified police reports. Suddenly they

heard scratching of like something being dragged down the street turning the flash light in the direction of the noise. Taking the opportunity

two flying creatures that looked like zombie human hybrid with a bird took off with both Brandon and Zack. Startling Emily who started franticly

looking around

"Zack, Brandon anyone where are you anyone!" screamed Emily running to the other side of the bus. Suddenly the screeching stopped

clocked by eerie silence then.... the sound of something being stabbed ,metal being pierced, a gurgle noise. Next a flash light fell flickering off

last showing a dead face. That was last anyone heard of bus number 209


End file.
